The invention relates generally to anti-theft locking devices for trailer vehicles and, more specifically, to a hitch lock for disabling the hitching mechanism of a trailer vehicle to prevent the disattachment of an attached trailer vehicle and to prevent the attachment of a disattached trailer vehicle.
The theft of trailer vehicles is a widespread and troublesome problem. Trailers are commonly used to transport a wide variety of frequently valuable equipment. The inherent portability of trailers makes them easy targets for those intending to steal the articles or materials carried on the trailers.
The theft of trailers is a problem presented both to trailers which are attached to tractor vehicles and to trailers which are free or unattached to tractor vehicles. It is important, therefore, for any anti-theft device to function in both circumstances. The device, accordingly, must prevent the removal of a trailer that is attached to a tractor vehicle so that it cannot be subsequently attached and towed by thieves operating a second tractor vehicle. The device should also disable the hitching mechanism of an unattached trailer vehicle so as to prevent the attachment of a tractor vehicle operated by someone intending to steal the trailer vehicle.
The present invention provides an inexpensive and versatile hitch lock apparatus which serves to prevent the theft of both attached and unattached trailer vehicles and will function effectively on both trailer vehicles having socket and ball type hitching apparatus as well as those trailer vehicles having pintle ring hitching apparatus.